


愛の形「ai no katachi」

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Switching
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: (sefure edited) - [LeoRook/RookLeo] Semua ini mungkin dimulai dengan sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan, tapi mereka yakin kalau kebahagiaan akan datang kepada mereka seiring berjalannya waktu. Selama perasaan mereka masih sama, pasti ...
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Aku menyukaimu, Leona-kun!"

Akhirnya … setelah menggalaukan diri berminggu-minggu, Rook berhasil juga mengungkapkan perasaannya. Di awal dia memang sudah berniat untuk memendam perasaan ini terus sampai mereka lulus. Tidak apa jika tidak terbalaskan, karena menurutnya melihat orang yang disukainya dari jauh, bisa selalu bahagia dan tersenyum, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Di awal dia memang berpikir begitu, tapi ternyata perasaannya sudah terlanjur meluap-luap, apalagi Vil juga sudah bilang, "Tidak apa, dicoba saja dulu." Kemarin dia juga sempat _curhat_ ke Trey dan wakil ketua asrama Heartslabyul itu juga setuju kalau Rook memutuskan untuk mencoba. Sudah dapatkan dukungan juga keyakinan yang berhasil terkumpul, Rook mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Hari ini, di hadapan sang pria idaman yang sudah berhasil dibawanya dengan segala paksaan untuk ke tempat yang lebih sepi hanya demi terlaksana niatnya, sang pemburu cinta sudah berhasil melepaskan satu anak panahnya. Sekarang dia hanya tinggal menunggu dan melihat, apakah buruannya berhasil tertembak atau tid—

"Menjijikkan."

"… Eh?" Tunggu … apa yang barusan itu? "… L-Leona-ku—"

"Kau menyukaiku? Maksudmu _cinta_?" Satu alis Leona naik, tatapannya terasa begitu merendahkan.

Dada kirinya mungkin sudah terasa sakit, tapi Rook berusaha mengabaikannya. Dia memaksakan senyum. "I-iya … aku … mencintaimu, _Roi de Leon_. D-dan aku tidak bohong kok! Aku benar-benar mengagumimu! Cintaku tulus! Aku sungguhan menyayangimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak?"

_**Deg** _

"…"

Baiklah, ini di luar dugaan, walau ini memang salah satu kemungkinan yang wajar saja kalau terjadi. Penolakan? Rook sudah mengantisipasinya, sebenarnya. Kemungkinan tertolak itu juga sudah dia pikirkan. Namun entah kenapa, hari ini, dia sangat yakin akan diterima, makanya ….

Leona, yang masih dengan tatapan merendahkannya, kembali berkata, "Dengar, Rook. Tidak peduli sebesar apa usahamu untuk meyakinkanku, sayang sekali, aku tidak percaya. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman, _boro-boro_ cinta."

Dengan angkuhnya Leona memberi pundak pemburu itu beberapa tepukan yang terkesan … tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat, apalagi dirasa. Singa itu memamerkan senyum miringnya, meskipun dia tahu Rook tidak melihatnya karena lelaki pirang itu sedang memandang kosong ke bawah.

"Menyerahlah," katanya lagi. Satu tawa kecil lepas dari bibirnya, sebelum ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan lokasi. " _Laki-laki_ di luar sana masih banyak, Rook, kau tinggal pilih mau yang mana. Semangat mencari _pasangannya_ ya. Sampai jum—"

"Tunggu!"

Memutar bola matanya, Leona menghentikan kakinya malas. "… Apa lagi?"

Terdengar suara langkah yang agak terburu dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian, Rook sudah berdiri—lagi—di hadapannya. Ada sedikit kilatan yang terlihat dari mata hijau pemburu itu, yang mana Leona bisa langsung tangkap kalau itu disebabkan oleh air mata. Rook hampir menangis kah? Atau justru sudah?

"… Terima aku."

Leona memasang tampang tidak percaya. "Kau serius …?" Rook tampak tidak ragu sama sekali, membuat Leona mendecakkan lidah hingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras. "Hah! Kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali? Tadi bukannya sudah kutolak? Kau mau kutendang sampai ke bulan atau bagaiman—"

"Manfaatkan aku, tidak apa." … Hah? "Aku … aku tidak masalah mau kau jadikan _apapun_ , asal kau mau menerimaku."

"…" Orang ini … serius? Bahkan matanya tidak menunjukkan keraguan sama sekali? Dan kenapa malah Leona yang merasa ragu?

Satu tarikan napas panjang Rook lakukan. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Masih dengan ketidakraguan, Rook kembali berujar, "Selama aku bisa memiliki 'hubungan'dengan orang yang sudah lama kuidam-idamkan, aku _rela_ melakukan apapun. Aku _rela_ kau jadikan apapun, Leona Kingscholar-kun."

"…" Leona sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua ini … benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Semalam dia habis berbuat suatu kesalahan kah? Apa ini kutukan dari Ruggie, atau mungkin Jack, yang tidak terima karena kemarin dia sudah mengerjai mereka? Atau apa? Kenapa dia harus terjebak di situasi seperti ini? Benar-benar membuat pening saja.

_Oh …?_

Tapi … bukankah ini sesuatu yang bagus?

Rook bersedia melakukan apapun _asal_ dia bisa memiliki "hubungan" dengan Leona. Hubungan di sini … _apa saja_ kan? Hah! Ya ampun. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang; cinta itu bisa membuat manusia jadi bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehatnya sendiri.

Sebesar apa cinta Rook Hunt terhadapnya sebenarnya sampai membuatnya jadi sebodoh ini? Oh Tuhan, Leona ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sekarang.

"Berani juga kau bicara begitu ternyata." Leona menangkup wajah pemburu itu dengan satu tangan, membawanya mendekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain. Seringai menyebalkan itu masih saja menghiasi wajah tampan Leona. "Kau yakin dengan kata-katamu kan? Kau rela lakukan apa saja, dan jadi apa saja, asal bisa punya hubungan denganku yang kau _cintai_ ini?"

Mata Rook berbinar secara mengejutkan. Segitu bahagianya padahal ini sesuatu yang seharusnya … tidak bisa _dibahagiakan_?

"Ya! Aku akan lakukan apa saja! Jadikan aku apapun yang kau mau, Leona-kun!"

"Heee …." Sebagai "hadiah" atas keberaniannya, Leona memberi Rook sebuah kecupan kecil di sudut bibirnya, yang tentu saja bisa langsung membuat ribuan kupu-kupu terbang bebas dari perut pemburu tersebut. "Mulai hari ini, kita akan punya 'hubungan'. Oh, tapi kau jangan senang dulu, karena aku punya peraturan yang harus kau patuhi."

"Oh!? Ada peraturannya juga?" Leona mengangguk kecil, masih setia memberikan senyumnya yang penuh arti. "Apa itu, _Roi de Leon_?"

Rook dibawa semakin dekat hingga bibir Leona sudah berada di dekat telinga kirinya. Dengan suara rendah khasnya, Leona berujar, "Kalau salah satu di antara kita ada yang membawa-bawa perasaan pribadi, maka hubungan ini selesai." Melihat bahu Rook yang tersentak—kemungkinan besar karena dia terkejut dengan peraturannya, Leona pun menarik diri agar dia bisa melihat wajah Rook yang, oh … sudah sangat syok rupanya. Sukses sudah dia membuat Rook jadi goyah dengan keyakinannya sendiri.

Leona masih saja tersenyum, nyaris senang karena kemungkinan Rook akan menyerah. "Seandainya kau merasa ini terlalu _memberatkanmu_ —mengingat kau ada perasaan spesial terhadapku, tolak sekarang dan anggap pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kau bisa pergi, kembali ke pelukan Vil _tercantikmu_ itu, dan—"

"Aku menerimanya." Rook kembali menunjukkan tatapan tanpa ragunya yang beberapa saat lalu sudah sempat hilang. Mungkin sebenarnya dia masih agak ragu—ditunjukkan dengan bibirnya yang digigit kecil, namun pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur lagi. "… Akan kuterima peraturannya dan akan kupatuhi. Apapun konsekuensi ke depannya, aku juga akan terima."

Waah … padahal tadi Leona sudah sempat yakin kalau Rook akan menolak, tapi ternyata tidak ya. Sepertinya perasaan sang pemburu cinta ini sudah sangat dalam, sampai-sampai mau menerima apa saja demi bisa bersama yang dicintainya. Sungguh, bolehkah Leona tertawa sekarang?

Oh, baiklah. _Persetan_. Leona tertawa juga akhirnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ini terlalu _menarik_!

"Bagus, anak pintar."

…

Dan begitulah. Sejak saat itu, Leona dan Rook berada di suatu "hubungan" yang … entahlah harus disebut apa karena ini … rumit. Kabar mereka yang _jadian_ entah bagaimana sudah tersebar ke banyak orang, dan tentu saja, itu juga sudah sampai ke telinga Vil. Bahkan dia tidak perlu lagi mendengarnya dari mulut orang-orang karena si pirang itu sendiri yang mengumumkannya.

"Panah cintaku tepat sasaran, _Roi de Poison_!" katanya dengan riang waktu itu, baru kembali setelah acara _tembak menembak_. Senyumnya sangat lebar, auranya juga secerah biasanya. _Harusnya_ Vil ikut berbahagia dengan kabar itu dan memberinya selamat, namun dia tidak bisa. Tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh. Jelas sekali kalau ada yang terjadi di antara "pasangan" pemburu dan hewan buruannya itu.

Jika dihitung sampai hari ini, hubungan misterius keduanya sudah berjalan dua minggu … tidak, mungkin hampir tiga minggu. Sejauh ini memang masih terlihat biasa saja—bagi orang lain, tapi tetap, ini mengganggu Vil.

Beberapa tugas sekolahnya yang kebetulan belum selesai, dibiarkan terlantar begitu saja karena apa yang ada di kepalanya sekarang ini sangatlah mengganggu. Langsung saja ketua asrama Pomefiore itu keluar kamar, berjalan agak cepat menuju kamar sang wakil. Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali, tak kunjung dapatkan jawaban hingga di ketukan keenam. Hampir saja Vil menyerah namun akhirnya Rook membukakan pintu.

"…" Lagi, Vil kembali merasakannya. Dia mungkin memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi Vil benar-benar bisa menangkap ada yang tidak beres. "… Baru pulang dari tempatnya Leona?"

Berusaha bersikap normal, Rook memberi ketuanya satu anggukan yang terkesan yakin. "Y-ya … aku baru saja sampai."

"Lebarkan pintunya, aku mau masuk," titah Vil tiba-tiba yang tentu saja mengejutkan Rook. Dia terlihat enggan, namun akhirnya mengizinkan Vil untuk masuk. _Well,_ apapun yang ingin dia sembunyikan juga sudah aman _so_ … _yeah, whatever_.

Mata lavendernya menelusur sesaat, seolah mengecek apakah Rook _tinggal_ di ruangan yang terjaga kebersihan dan kerapiannya, dan sepertinya memang begitu. Wakilnya ini ternyata benar orang yang bisa rapi. Setelah puas, Vil duduk di kursi meja belajar Rook, membiarkan si empunya duduk di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kalian melakukannya lagi?"

Rook masih pura-pura polos ketika menjawab, "… Melakukan apa?"

"Aku serius, Rook," balas Vil cepat. Hanya sekali lihat, kau akan langsung tahu kalau Vil memang sungguhan sedang serius di sini. "… Maafkan aku kalau mungkin ini … ini masalah _pribadi_ dan aku malah menanyakannya. Tapi, jujur saja, sejak saat kau mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan Leona, perasaanku tidak enak." Vil menelan liurnya sendiri kemudian melanjutkan, "Memang, aku menyemangatimu kemarin. Aku menyuruhmu untuk mencoba dulu, tapi kalau seandainya tidak berjalan dengan lancar, _ditolak_ misalnya, ya … sudah?"

Sang pemburu masih terus diam, enggan menjawab. Vil menghela napasnya perlahan. "Kalian … tidak benar-benar _jadian_ kan?"

"Kau bicara apa, Vil?" Oh? Langsung menyangkal? Dan apa-apaan dengan senyum aneh itu? Vil seketika merinding ketika melihatnya. "Maksudmu bicara begitu … apakah kau pikir aku dan Leona-kun tidak benar-benar berpacaran? Kita sungguhan pacaran! Kita ini pasangan! Bagaimana mungk—"

"Tapi kau terlihat terpaksa, Rook." Vil memotong yang langsung membungkam Rook, membiarkan lelaki itu memucat. "Aku mungkin tidak terlalu pandai dalam membaca orang, terutama dirimu yang memang tipe yang sulit dibaca, tapi … aku masih bisa merasakannya. Kau pikir kita sudah bersama sejak kapan? Aku sudah _cukup_ mengenalmu, Rook. Sebagai wakil, dan tentu saja sebagai temanku."

Seolah tidak peduli dengan perasaan Rook yang mungkin sudah mulai berantakan, Vil kembali menyuarakan pikirannya, "… Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan detail kejadiannya, tapi aku hanya ingin memberimu saran; kalau ini memang dirasa memberatkanmu, akhiri saja."

" _Seandainya kau merasa ini terlalu_ memberatkanmu _—mengingat kau ada perasaan spesial terhadapku, tolak sekarang dan anggap pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi."_

Oh tidak … lagi-lagi, Rook hampir goyah. Pertahanan akan keyakinannya nyaris dirubuhkan.

Tidak, _tidak_. Jangan goyah. Dia pasti bisa.

Hati Leona pasti bisa dia dapatkan, cepat atau lambat … _jangan mundur_ ….

Tanpa disangka, Rook tersenyum. Senyumannya yang kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda dengan yang tadi karena kali ini Rook sedang memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "… Terima kasih atas sarannya, Vil, tapi aku yakin aku baik-baik saja."

Sayang sekali, Vil tidak percaya itu. "Tidak bisakah kau pikirkan baik-baik, Rook? Aku bicara begini karena aku—"

"Sungguh," Kali ini pemburu itu setengah tertawa, yang entah kenapa justru terasa menyakitkan untuk didengar, "aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _Roi de Poison_. Tidak hanya cantik, tapi kau juga baik hati ya. Betapa indahnya!"

"…"

Aah, baiklah. Vil jadi sedikit merasa menyesal karena dia malah memilih "bicara" dengan Rook ketimbang menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Tahu begini dia fokus saja dengan tugas-tugasnya yang sudah menanti.

Laki-laki ini _lumayan_ keras kepala ternyata.

.

.

.

_Next: Chapter 2_


	2. Chapter 2

_**R-18** _

" _Jam tujuh, kutunggu di kamarku."_

Sambil bersenandung pelan dan terus memikirkan isi pesan yang diterimanya sekitar satu jam lalu, Rook berjalan mendekat ke cermin yang langsung menuju asrama Savanaclaw. Sayang, baru saja kakinya hendak masuk, dirinya terpaksa kembali mundur karena keduluan dengan _seekor_ serigala besar keabuan yang keluar dari dalam sana. Mata kuning keemasannya melirik orang lain yang tadi hampir bertubrukan dengannya, dan setelah mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, serigala itu buru-buru minggir dan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"R-Rook-senpai! Maaf … apa aku menghalangi jalanmu?"

Rook menggeleng, mengeluarkan sedikit kekehan. "Itu kalimatku, Jack-kun. Apa aku menghalangi jalanmu?"

"S-sama sekali tidak, Senpai! Sama sekali tidak!" Oh, Jack, tidak perlu sampai gugup begitu karena Rook juga terlihat santai. Tapi … justru itu daya tariknya, bukan begitu? Dia jadi terlihat manis. Tunggu … kenapa aku jadi membicarakan Jack? Oke, lupakan. "Rook-senpai … mau menemui Leona-san?" tebak serigala itu kemudian.

"… Ah, begitulah." Lagi, Rook memperlihatkan senyuman tidak biasanya, sama seperti saat dia menunjukkannya pada Vil beberapa hari lalu. "Apa dia sudah menungguku?"

Jack mengangguk pelan. "… M-mungkin?"

"Mungkin?"

"Ya …," Jack menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mendadak merasa ragu, "aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian ini karena kita sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, tapi kalau Rook-senpai memang sudah ada rencana bertemu dengan Leona-san, mungkin saja dia memang sudah menunggumu."

Pemburu itu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Begitu kah … _well_ , sudah pasti dia menungguku karena dia yang memintaku untuk menemuinya, seperti biasa."

"Mmm, Rook-senpai."

"Ya?" Rook sudah bersiap di depan cermin ketika Jack memanggilnya. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Jack-kun?"

Sambil masih terus menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal itu, Jack berkata, " _Anu_ … kalau Rook-senpai memang sedang _tidak enak badan_ , kusarankan untuk tidak menemui Leona-san dulu, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Kalau alasannya kenapa sih … ya … karena aku merasa kalau Rook-senpai … sepertinya _agak_ memaksakan diri."

Hmm … Rook merasa tidak asing dengan ini.

Ah, Vil kah? Kalau tidak salah Jack juga teman semasa kecil ketua asramanya itu. Pantas saja kalau mereka bisa mengatakan hal yang _sama_.

Atau mungkin … Vil sudah _curhat_ soal dirinya ke teman serigalanya ini? Makanya dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sama dengan Vil.

Berusaha tidak peduli, Rook tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja, Jack-kun, aku tidak memaksakan diri kok. Leona-kun kan _kekasihku_? Mana mungkin aku memaksakan diri dengan kekasihku?"

Itu benar, Jack-kun. Untuk apa Rook memaksakan diri? Bukankah mereka itu adalah _sepasang kekasih_? Saling memenuhi "kebutuhan" masing-masing memang sudah jadi _bagian_ dari suatu hubungan kan? Kenapa bisa mempertanyakan hal yang sudah jelas begitu?

Ah, bahaya. Kepala Jack jadi sakit sendiri ketika memikirkan semua ini.

Sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Vil yang butuh bantuan dalam "menghalangi" Rook.

"Aku pergi dulu ya?" Rook membuyarkan lamunan Jack dengan suara ramah dan lambaian tangannya. Tubuhnya sudah setengah masuk ke cermin. "Kasihan Leona-kun menungguku terlalu lama. Kapan-kapan kita _ngobrol_ lagi, Jack-kun."

Begitu saja, sosok sang pemburu langsung menghilang sesaat setelah seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam cermin. Memandangi cermin tak berdosa itu beberapa saat, kemudian Jack membuang napasnya yang terdengar lelah. Kepalanya pening seketika hanya karena percakapan mereka yang terhitung singkat.

"… Aku tidak pernah paham soal yang _beginian_ , tolonglah."

…

"Kau _sangat_ terlambat."

"Hahaha, _pardon_!" Dengan santainya Rook menghampiri Leona yang sedang membaca buku di atas kasur setelah dia mengunci pintu kamar sang singa. Pemburu itu mendudukkan diri di pinggiran ranjang sambil berusaha melepaskan seragam asramanya. "Ada sedikit _halangan_ yang membuatku jadi terlambat. Besok-besok aku tidak akan terlambat lagi, aku janji."

Mata hijau singa itu melirik punggung tegap Rook yang masih tertutup beberapa helai kain dari balik buku. Tak lama setelah itu, dia menutup bukunya, menyingkirkannya ke atas nakas, dan bergeser mendekat. Dengan iseng Leona menciumi bagian belakang leher putih yang sudah terekspos.

"Siapa yang menghalangimu?"

Karena merasa geli, Rook mencoba menjauhkan Leona dengan sengaja melepaskan atasannya hingga menyentuh singa itu dan berhasil membuatnya mundur. "Hanya beberapa orang yang kutemui sepanjang jalan. Mereka menyapa dan menanyai aku mau ke mana, seperti biasa."

"Tch …." Mulai tidak sabar, Leona mencoba membantu Rook melepaskan pakaiannya hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat punggung putih yang masih menyisakan banyak kemerahan, bahkan ada juga beberapa yang berubah jadi ungu. Itu semua adalah mahakaryanya yang berhasil ditinggalkan di atas kanvas bersih yang harus Leona akui … _indah_. "Kadang aku heran dengan orang-orang, kenapa mereka suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"Haha! Begitulah manusia." Rook sedikit melempar helai kain terakhirnya sebelum kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Laki-laki pirang itu sudah langsung duduk di atas paha Leona tanpa lagi disuruh. "Tapi tidak perlu dipikirkan ya? Yang penting aku bisa sampai ke sini." Rook melempar sebuah senyum yang nyaris terlihat seperti seringa. "'Dagingmu' sudah sampai dengan selamat, _Roi de Leon_."

Leona melepas satu kekehan. Tangannya menangkup bokong sang pemburu, sedang mulutnya yang sejak tadi sudah gatal langsung melahap leher kokoh yang menggiurkan yang sudah tersaji di hadapan. "Kau benar, yang penting sekarang 'daging' pesananku sudah bisa kumakan."

Rook sedikit meremat rambut coklat Leona dengan tangannya yang masih terbalut sarung tangan. Tawa pelan lepas dari celah dua bibirnya, dan lagi-lagi … dia menunjukkan senyum serta wajah itu. "Mm … yang penting 'dagingmu' sudah bisa dimakan."

…

"Pakai tanganmu, jangan tiduran begitu," perintah Leona yang masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Dia merasa sedikit kesulitan ketika Rook mulai memasang posisi tidur dan tidak lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Posisi ini memang bisa membuat siapa pun lelah dengan cepat kalau tidak segera berpindah. "Agh … hei, kau dengar tidak?"

"Haah …." Dengan sedikit keberatan, Rook kembali memaksakan kedua tangannya yang sudah kesemutan. Bahkan sekarang lututnya juga mulai mencapai batasnya. "Leo … na-kun … ah, ah! Aku … aku sungguhan … akh! Jangan gigit—ah!"

Satu jilatan Leona berikan di bekas gigitannya yang barusan dia tinggalkan di leher Rook—untuk yang kesekian kali, namun gigitannya kali ini berada di tempat yang nyaris bisa terlihat sekalipun kau sudah berpakaian rapi. "Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah tidak kuat? Iya?" Rook mengangguk lemah, sedikit berharap Leona mau memahami kondisinya yang sudah tidak karuan. "Sayang sekali, aku suka dengan posisi ini."

"Kumohon!" Tiba-tiba saja lelaki pirang itu berteriak. Tidak terlalu keras karena tenaganya juga sudah hampir habis, tapi cukup membuat Leona tersentak kaget. "Kumohon, Leona-kun, kumohon …! Kumohon …," dan itu menjadi kata-kata "terakhirnya" sebelum kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur.

"…" Oke, ini menyebalkan. Kalau ingin ini terus berlanjut—setidaknya sampai dia _cum_ , Leona mau tidak mau harus menurut, kah. "… Tch, menyusahkan. Ke mari."

"Ngh!" Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari Rook ketika Leona menarik keluar miliknya. Dua tangan kekar sang singa membawa tubuh yang tidak disangka cukup berat itu agar tertidur dengan posisi yang dianggap senyaman mungkin; terlentang dengan kepala yang diistirahatkan di atas bantal. Leona rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup karena, lihat, napas Rook yang tadinya tidak teratur dan terasa lelah, perlahan kembali normal.

"… Tidak kusangka kau jadi selemah ini," ujar Leona kemudian yang sedikit terdengar seperti keluhan. Sebelum kembali masuk ke lubang sang pemburu, Leona menampar bulat kemerahan itu beberapa kali dengan barangnya, mungkin bermaksud menggoda. Benda panjang dan berat miliknya akhirnya kembali masuk ketika Rook mengeluarkan lenguhan manis akibat dari godaan yang tadi sempat dia lakukan. "Padahal biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat? Ugh …."

Rook tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk melanjutkan desahannya yang sempat tertunda. Kepalanya yang sudah acak-acakan berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Leona yang barusan.

Apa benar dirinya melemah? _Maa_ , bisa jadi. Asal kau tahu, mereka melakukan ini hampir setiap hari, atau malah memang setiap hari? Entahlah, Rook sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Intinya, selama satu bulan ini mereka menjalin "hubungan", Rook sudah banyak melakukannya dengan Leona. Dia bahkan sampai sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian dengan kerah yang cukup tinggi hanya untuk menyamarkan tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan Leona di tempat-tempat yang mudah terlihat. Semua tanda itu dianggap sebagai "hukuman" kalau Rook dirasa melakukan kesalahan atau tidak patuh. Seperti yang tadi singa itu sempat lakukan di leher Rook.

Apapun itu, sekarang Rook harus kembali berusaha untuk fokus dengan kegiatannya. Dia tidak mau Leona merasa kecewa, apalagi sampai harus memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin dengan _sangat baik_ ini. Tidak … Rook tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Hmmh!"

…

Leona melemparkan sebotol air yang langsung bisa ditangkap Rook dengan sempurna. Air itu sangat dingin, tentu saja, karena baru saja dikeluarkan Leona dari kulkas kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalam kamarnya. Omong-omong, memangnya siswa boleh ya punya benda elektronik semacam itu? Oh, atau mungkin karena Leona ini bangsawan jadi dibolehkan saja? Haah, lupakan. Rook harus minum.

"… Aku kepikiran," di tengah-tengah keheningan, Leona bersuara. Sang pangeran kemudian mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang, cukup jauh dari Rook yang masih duduk bersandar dengan beberapa bantal yang disusun untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sambil terus memunggungi Rook, singa itu meneruskan, "Besok … kita libur saja dulu."

Rook hampir tersedak saat mendengarnya. Apa katanya tadi? "Libur …?"

Sang raja hutan tampak mengangguk. "Ya, libur. Sejak hari itu, kita memang terus melakukannya dan mungkin itu yang membuat tubuhmu jadi melemah. Kau harus istirahat satu … tidak, dua atau tiga hari. Yang penting lebih dari satu hari, sampai tubuhmu bisa kembali prima."

_**Deg …** _

Tunggu …? Rook tahu kalau Leona itu sebenarnya memang orang baik, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pangeran kedua dari negerinya itu akan ikut menunjukkan kebaikannya padanya. Bukankah Leona bilang kalau dia tidak menyukai Rook? Bahkan menganggapnya sebagai teman juga tidak kan? Lalu untuk apa bersikap baik kalau memang tidak suka?

Gawat … Rook jadi berharap. Atau bolehkah dia berharap? Bolehkah dia berharap kalau panah cintanya sebenarnya sudah tepat sasaran sejak awal?

Tersadar dari lamunan, Rook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Untuk sekarang dia tidak boleh memikirkan itu dulu. Hubungan mereka baru satu bulan berjalan, dan tentu saja masih banyak waktu untuk melihat perkembangan ke depannya. Jangan terburu-buru ….

"Kurasa … itu ide yang bagus," pemburu itu memberikan jawabannya atas saran sang singa barusan. "Agar bisa melayani Leona-kundengan baik, aku juga harus menjaga tubuhku supaya tetap dalam kondisi yang sebaik mungkin. Kau memang pintar, _Roi de Leon_! _Tres bien_!"

"Hentikan ucapan anehmu itu." Leona melemparkan satu bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke belakang, hampir mengenai Rook dengan botol air yang masih terbuka di tangannya kalau pemburu itu tidak segera menyingkir.

Tak kuasa Rook menahan senyum ketika mata hewan buas itu sedikit melirik ke arahnya dari balik punggung kekarnya. "… Kau boleh tidur di sini kalau tidak sanggup jalan."

Senyumnya jadi semakin lebar kala mendengar kata-kata itu. Ya Tuhan, betapa bahagianya! " _Oui_!"

Sekali lagi Rook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri; _bolehkah berharap_? Yang kemudian dijawab juga oleh dirinya sendiri; _sepertinya boleh_.

.

.

.

_Next: Chapter 3_


End file.
